fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Wave Yells at Prince Edward
One Saturday afternoon, Wave the Swallow decided to make a milkshake. So she went into the kitchen and got out a blender, some raspberry ice cream, milk, raspberry yogurt, washed raspberries, honey, and then some. As soon as Wave was about to make the milkshake, her adoptive father Prince Edward came downstairs and poked his head in the kitchen while having a mug of hot coffee. "Wave?" he said, "I need you to get out of the kitchen right now." "I'M NOT IN IT!!!!!!!" Wave yelled. Edward did not like her tone of voice. "Excuse me, young lady! What are you-" "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!" Wave cut him off. "What are you doing?" "Making a raspberry milkshake." Wave said. "You don't have permission to use the blender," Edward told her. "You need to get out of the kitchen, or you will not be going over to the carnival with Jet today." Wave threw her arms up in frustration. "Oh my god, what the freezer is wrong with you?" It was then that Edward made up his mind. "You will not go to the carnival with Jet today." he said. "Ok, I'm gonna make some pomegranate sherbet now." Wave said. "No," said Edward. "Now you're gonna go sit on the couch." Wave shook her head. "No, I'm not." she argued. "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "I want you out of the kitchen!" commanded Edward. Since Wave refused to listen, Edward dragged her out of the kitchen, making her drop the kitchen utensils and took her to the couch. "Get away from me!" she snapped. After Edward placed Wave on the couch, she kicked him. "I'm not even your daughter!" "Do-You don't kick me; that is not nice." Edward told Wave. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Wave decided to get up from the couch, walk over to her brother, Cheese the Chao, and squeeze him. "Wave?" Edward called. "What?!" "If Cheese doesn't like it, let him go." "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!!!!!" Wave screamed. But Cheese just toddled on the floor anyway. Then she walked to the rules chart and took it down. "You don't wanna make a sandwich, that's fine." said Edward. "Tank, Devil Pluto, Cream, Cheese, and Tikal are nothing but hunks of junk!" Wave muttered to herself, as she stomped up the stairs. Edward walked over to her. "Wave?" "I wanna go to the carnival with Jet." She tossed the rules chart down the stairs, sending it to tumble. "Too bad!" said Edward, "You shouldn't have made a milkshake without asking first." Wave angrily walked down the stairs, carrying a blue shoulder bag. "I'm going over to the carnival with Jet no matter what people say." she said. Edward noticed the rules chart lying on the floor. "Wave." But it was too late. Wave had left the house without asking Edward! At the carnival, Jet the Hawk was waiting for Wave. They bought tickets for the rides. Jet and Wave rode on the Scrambler, the Musik Express, the Roundup, the Polar Express, the Tornado, the Orbiter, and the Rockstar. Category:Yelling At Somebody Category:X Yells At Her Father